Worry Warts are Hard to Remove
by barefoot11
Summary: Feliks makes Toris take a well-deserved if short break from his work, but knowing Toris... Human names used, Poland/Lithuania if you squint.


The words were blurring in front of his eyes. His mind spun, but he told himself to focus. He couldn't spare to loose concentration now. His hand, he thought idly, might just turn permanently black from all the ink speared on it… that would be such a shame. That wouldn't-

"Liet!"

And Toris' concentration was shattered, almost like his eardrums. He jumped, and swiftly turned around in his chair, just to be eye-to-eye with Feliks.

"Liet, are you still working? I was, like, here two hours ago and you were still working your butt off!" He put his chin on his friend's shoulder when the Lithuanian turned around. "What is all this stuff?" Toris hadn't even opened his mouth when he continued, "Whatever it is, it must be totally boring."

Toris glanced at him.

Feliks stood up then, and stuck a finger in the air. "You're totally taking a break."

This made the brunette jump again. "I… I can't take a break yet. I just—"

"It wasn't a question," the blonde coldly clarified.

Toris gulped.

Feliks continued, "Like, I'm going to send you to my favorite mall, and let you walk around and buy stuff. 'Cause, like, buying stuff always relaxes me." He shrugged, as if it was common knowledge. "And you're going to be there for one whole hour, 'kay? I'll seriously be timing you~!"

"A-Alone?" Toris asked.

Feliks nodded. "Yep. 'Cause, like, if I came along, you'd be there for more than an hour, and then it wouldn't work. I'll just…" He smiled. "I'll just stay here and watch over, like, everything! So is it a deal?"

Toris stood up wearily. "Feliks, I can't—"

The blonde grabbed his shoulders, and steered him out of the room, talking all the way. "And if you, like, want to get something for me, go ahead. I totally won't mind. But you better find something for yourself, like, too! 'Kay, Liet?" When they reached the front door, Feliks held it open for his friend.

Toris knew it was going to be a long day when that door slammed behind him.

* * *

Strolling along the busy mall's corridors was slightly calming, the Lithuanian realized when he finally managed to drown out the loud conversations and children's screams around him. He would just walk for an hour, he guessed. Walking was calming, and it was more exercise he'd get with writing. Yes, he concluded, this wasn't so bad. He might just thank Feliks later.

Feliks… Feliks was alone at his house, wasn't he? He had never been trusted in Toris' house by himself before! He probably wasn't sure where everything was… and surely he'd get hungry. What if he tried to cook something and it blew up in his face? Literally? Where would Toris be then, with a burnt-down house and best friend?

Toris pressed his lips together, but kept walking, trying his best to gain a steady sense of mind.

But what if someone visited and only Feliks was there to greet them? That might cause rumors, or something! Or… or what if that visitor was Ivan?! Toris felt his knees wobble slightly, but he gained control of them and kept walking. Ivan… Ivan might try to partition the poor nation again! Even though he hadn't done it for years… he could switch back, just like that! And Toris would never forgive himself for leaving his friend alone… though the blonde was strong, the guilt he would face would be stronger.

Toris glanced at his watch desperately. He'd been at the mall for a grand total of… twenty minutes. He felt his confidence deflate like a balloon.

* * *

Mm, Toris had the best popcorn EVER! Feliks would be sure to ask his friend where he got it. He was sure he had had it somewhere before… but he couldn't put a finger on its familiarity. He licked his lips and put another piece in his mouth. Oh well, wherever it was from, it was good.

A knock at the door rouse him from his musings, and Feliks sat up and placed the bowl on the table (not without stealing another piece). He hurried to the door and opened it, expecting to see someone, anyone, other than a sniffling Lithuanian.

"I can't do it," Toris whimpered.

Feliks blinked. "How…" he was about to question, but he shook his head. This was Toris they were talking about! He was known to turn the simplest things into complexities, whether it's intentional or not. He cleared his throat. "You made it half an hour," he praised emptily as he let his friend back in. He closed the door.

"No… fires?" Toris asked, very weary.

Feliks shook his head.

"No visitors?"

Again, another shake.

Toris pursed his lips. "Ah… well, I…"

Feliks just smiled and patted his back. "Don't worry yourself over it." But he knew that was the exact thing the brunette would do.

* * *

**A/N**: Ah, this didn't turn out as good as I would have liked it, but oh well. P: Poland's accent is getting a bit easier for me to write~! I'm so happy. :D

And on a very, very side note - I've been listening to one of France's character songs, _Rippa Yappa Pari_ and I am so amazed. - His voice, and the beat, it just makes and awesome song... -continues to be in awe-


End file.
